Final Day
by Cyrix
Summary: Four years ago, the KND organization was wiped out by the Adults’ Secret Weapon. Now Adults rule the world. But one KND operative escaped the massacre while almost getting decommissioned and went into hiding. Full Summary inside! [1][362] 25 34
1. 5201314 I Love You Forever

**Disclaimer: Never will I own KND, it belongs to Mr. W!**

**A/N: Well… after a struggling through my life. I finally decided to write again. But like I said in my profile, the past stories I can't continue. I hope you enjoy this one though!**

**Summary: Four years ago, the KND organization was wiped out by the Adults' Secret Weapon. Now Adults rule the world. But one KND operative escaped the massacre while almost getting decommissioned and went into hiding. Now after four years passed, she emerges and tries to fix what the Adults did four years ago. She does it with some help from her old teammates who got decommissioned… from Sector V. 1/362 2/5 3/4**

**Final Day**

**Chapter One**

**5201314- I Love You Forever**

**Four years ago…**

**Far away in the Universe lies a blue and green planet called Planet Earth. Planet Earth is teeming with life of all kinds. One such life is human beings. Yes, humans had dominated Earth ever since. Out of humans are kids and adults. They both hate each other guts very much. Because of that the Kids formed their own organization called the Kids Next Door to combat the Adults.**

**Earth's satellite the Moon is Earth's neighbor. On the moon, the KND Moonbase Headquarters lies here. KND Moonbase is the main base for the KND organization. For years, adults had tried to take over the Moonbase because taking out the Moonbase will cause the KND organization to decline.**

**At the Moonbase, there is a room that all KND operative fears the most. The Decommissioning room. This room is where all 13 years old KND operatives get decommissioned or forgets everything he or she did in the KND. This is to prevent the 13 years old operatives from leaking KND secret information to the Adults. There is a spaceship flying toward Moonbase. Inside the spaceship, a Japanese girl chained to the seat, she is looking out the window. Even though, she didn't fight back at all they still chained her. She looks like she has been through more than she can handle and very sad about something.**

**"Numbuh Three we are almost there. It is almost over" Numbuh 680 told her.**

"**Okay" she replies back very quietly. She looks back outside and starts to cry. Kuki Sanban, 13 years old, decommissioning day.**

**Kuki had always dreaded this day, but after losing Wally she didn't care anymore. She pulls her necklace out and looks at it. The necklace was very special to her because Wally gave it to her before he was decommissioned…**

Flashback

**Numbuh Three, 12 years old, was crying on her bed in her dolls and toys filled room.**

**_Why today? Just when he finally confesses to me! This whole month was the happiest day of my life! Why today he have to be decommissioned? Why can't I get decommissioned with him? WHY?_**

**Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her curtains. **

**"Come in…" she said sadly. Numbuh Four peeked in from the curtains.**

**"Uhh… hey Kuki? Can I come in?" he asked her.**

**"Oh! Sure!" she replied back and tried to smile. He walked inside the room hiding something behind his back.**

**"I uhh…. I uhh… I uhh…" he stuttered trying to say something.**

**"Yes?" she asks him and cocks her head sideways.**

**_Awww! He is SOOO cute when is nervous! I will try not to hug him until he finally tells me what he wants to tell me._**

**"I want to give you this since… you know… we won't be able to remember each other anymore…" he told her while really trying to smile and took out a necklace. Numbuh Three's eyes widen when she saw the necklace. The necklace was beautiful in appearance and looks like it was made just for them both. It had silver hearts all connecting each other. In the middle, is a green lined rainbow monkey holding 4 numbers 1314. He places the necklace around her neck.**

**"Oh Wally! It is beautiful! Thanks!" she tells him happily and hugs him tightly. **

**He blushed and replied "Your welcome Kuki Uh… look" She looked at where he is pointing to and he pulled out the very same necklace except of course it had an orange rainbow monkey on it instead.**

**"Wow! You got one also!" she exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, I bought one for you and for me" he told her with a smile on his face.**

**"Oh! But why?" she asked him and he stopped smiling at once. He looked away from her and she knew she shouldn't have asked that.**

**"Because… when we get decommissioned, we will always remember each other with these necklaces… It is kind of like our symbol for our relationship…" he tells her and then starts to cry. Tears started to form in her eyes also and she walked up to him. They both hugged and cried with each other. After they stopped crying, Numbuh Four took both of their necklaces and point to the 4 numbers 1314.**

**"Know what this means?" he asked her while rubbing the numbers with his fingers. She shook her head.**

**He smiled and told her "forever, that's what the guy who sold it to me told me. It means our love will be Forever Kuki" She smiled back at him and kissed him.**

**"Ooooo! Wally and Kuki sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Numbuh Two shouted and laughed at them. Numbuhs One and Five was snickering at them. They both broke apart and turned really red from embarrassment.**

**"First come love, then come marriage, then come- OW!" Numbuh Two shouted in pain. "What you do that for Numbuh Five?" he asked Numbuh Five while rubbing his head. **

**"Stop it! It is Wally… You Know What" she whispered to him. **

**"Oh yeah, forgot" Numbuh Two said and turned to them. "I am sorry guys, really am" he apologized to them.**

**"It's alright Numbuh Two. We don't mind right Wally?" Numbuh Three asked Numbuh Four. Numbuh Four looked really mad and really wanted to pounce on Numbuh Two. But remembered it was his decommissioning day, all the anger just turned to sadness.**

**"Yeah, it is okay Numbuh Two" he replied back. They all looked down and it was quiet for some while. Finally Numbuh One broke the silence.**

**"Ready to go Numbuh Four? I told Numbuh 86 that you won't fight back so we will take you to Moonbase" Numbuh One asked Numbuh Four who was looking out the window.**

**"Huh? Yeah, sure… Can I have a minute with Kuki first?" he asked Numbuh One and looked at Numbuh Three sadly.**

**"Sure, Numbuh Four. Take as long as you want. Come on guys, lets go prepare for the journey" Numbuh One said and motioned for Numbuhs Two and Five to leave the room. After they left, Numbuh Four looked out the windows again. Numbuh Three looked at the wall. Finally, Numbuh Four turn back and looked at her in the eyes. She can see he was fighting back the tears.**

**"Wally?" she said to him and walked up to him.**

**"Yeah Kuki?" he asked her while watching her come closer to him.**

**"It is okay… let it all out… I am here for you" she told him and they were only inches from each other. Then she hugged him and patted him on the back. After feeling Kuki was near him, he couldn't hold it in anymore. They both cried together again for the second time that day.**

**"I am… going to miss you… Kuki" he told her while sobbing at her shoulder.**

**"I am going to miss you also Wally" she told him and a tear drop on his hair. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.**

**"Maybe I should do what the others did, escape and hide" Wally said to Kuki silently.**

**"No! Wally don't do that please! They _will_ catch you again! It isn't worth it!" she shouted back at him and begging him not to do it.**

**"But… I don't want to forget you Kuki. I want to always remember you!" he told her. She pushed back his bangs and kissed him on the lips.**

**She smiled at him and told him "You won't forget me Wally. We will always be with each other in our hearts. Besides, these necklaces will guarantee we won't forget each other ever!"**

**He smiled back and said "Maybe your right Kuki, this isn't over, this is just the beginning! And who knows? Destiny might put us together again in the future!" **

**Kuki smiled really big and told Wally "Forever, Wally"**

**Wally grins and replied back to Kuki "Forever, Kuki" Then they both hugged each other. The necklaces glow brightly underneath them.**

Flashback over

**"Forever…" Kuki said sadly when the spaceship dock at Moonbase. Those were his last words, to her. Then he got decommissioned and she never saw him again. A tear fall down onto the necklace. The door side open and Numbuh 401 walk inside the room. She puts away the necklace. Two operatives came in and unlock her chains.**

**"Numbuh Three it is time" she tells her. Numbuh Three stand up and follow them.**

**"Numbuh Three, you won't fight back? But why though?" Numbuh 402 asks her while leading her toward the decommissioning room. Numbuh Three is silent for a while.**

**Then she turns to look at him and tells him silently "Because… Wally and my other friends never fought back… so I won't either. Also because we are the best Sector you guys will ever have" Numbuh 402 just stare dumbfounded as Numbuh Three walks into the decommissioning room.**

**A/N: Wow! Numbuh Three sure show him! Aww! That was so sad! Well… the whole mood might change in Chapter Two! So what you guys think? Come on don't be shy I won't bite if you give me a bad review. Hehe. Review plz! **


	2. The Adult’s Final Strike

**Disclaimer: Never will I own KND, it belongs to Mr. W!**

**A/N: Yeah… your probably all wondering this, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU????!!!!!!! Well, to make a long story short, I didn't have any time to write because of my college apps. And after that I was so busy with projects. Soo… yeah I will see what I can do now that college apps are finished.**

**Well here is Chapter Two. Wow! I guess not writing for a really long time chased my reviewers away. LOL Well, at least sum of them are still here! Thanks guys! Last chapter we found out Numbuh Three is getting decommissioned! And we also found out what happened in the past. Let's watch what happens in this chapter!**

**Summary: Four years ago, the KND organization was wiped out by the Adults' Secret Weapon. Now Adults rule the world. But one KND operative escaped the massacre while almost getting decommissioned and went into hiding. Now after four years passed, she emerges and tries to fix what the Adults did four years ago. She does it with some help from her old teammates who got decommissioned… from Sector V. 1/362 2/5 2/3/4**

**Final Day**

**Chapter Two**

**The Adult's Final Strike**

**Numbuh Three walks into the decommissioning room and looks around the place. The room was the same except that there are no longer any windows. The whole place is closed in so nobody can escape easily. Numbuh 401 and her group led Numbuh Three to the seats in the middle of the room. Numbuh Three sits down on the seat and Numbuh 401 ties her down.**

**"Okay Numbuh Three. You know how this all goes. There are no escapes exits so don't try to escape and after decommissioning you won't remember blah blah blah" Numbuh 401 tells her while bored.**

**Meanwhile… a spaceship is trying to enter Moonbase's dock. **

**"Halt! Who goes there?" Numbuh 370 asks the person on the spaceship. Before the person can answer, Numbuh 372 speaks.**

**"Oh my gosh, do you always have to talk like that?" she asks Numbuh 370 while annoyed.**

**"What are you talking about? It sounds cool to talk like that!" he replies back to her.**

**"Sounds cool? You sound like an idiot!" she shouts angrily at him. They continue to argue until the person interrupts their argument.**

**"Uhh... sorry to interrupt your little argument, but… WILL YOU GUYS FREAKEN LET ME IN ALREADY! Numbuh 373 here and I want to enter!" she screams angrily at them.**

**"Sorry…" they both said. The doors of the dock opens and the spacecraft lands inside.**

**Back in the decommissioning room… "So Numbuh Three ready? We are going to start the process now" Numbuh 401 tells her. She nods her head slowly. "I am sorry Numbuh Three… but rules are rules" she tells her.**

**"Goodbye Numbuh Three…" Numbuh 402 said sadly. **

_Well… Wally this is it… I won't ever remember you ever again, just like you forgot me… I love you Wallabee Beatles!!_

**As Numbuh 401 is about to pull the handle, the alarms went off. "What the-?" Numbuh 401 said confused. Numbuhs 370 and 372 ran in looking very scared.**

**"Father have a huge army moving in from every direction Numbuh 401! Should we contact Numbuh 450 sir?" Numbuh 372 asks her.**

**"No, stop panicking! The Moonbase shields will protect us from Father's attacks! Not like this is Father's first attack on us!" she tells them all.**

**Just as she told them that, they heard "Warning! Moonbase Shield levels depleting! Shield levels at 80!"**

**"What?! That's impossible! The shields always held against their attacks before! Unless… someone on the inside, shut down the shields!" Numbuh 401 said with a worried look on her face. To Numbuhs 370 and 372 "Go alert Numbuh 450 and get everybody in the Moonbase ready to fight!" To her troops "Numbuhs 402-405 get into your positions, I have a feeling this battle won't be the same as the last fights" **

"**Shield levels at 50!"**

**"But what about Numbuh Three?" Numbuh 402 asks her.**

**"I will take care of her. Just go!!" she responds back. They all ran out, Numbuh 402 looks back and then ran out. Numbuh 401 looks at Numbuh Three and walks over to her. She unlocks the seatbelts on Numbuh Three's chair.**

**"You are… letting me go?" Numbuh Three asks her with disbelief. **

**"Later you are getting decommissioned, but right now we need all the help we can get!" she responds back.**

**"But why? How do you know I wasn't the one who disabled the shields and is working for the teens already?" Numbuh Three tells her angrily.**

**Numbuh 401 turns around and smiles at her "You wouldn't do that. I know it. I know what you and your sector did. You guys will never betray us." She looks down sadly "but I was the only one that saw that." Numbuh Three looks down as Numbuh 401 hands her a weapon. "Now come on, let's go catch that freak that shut down our shield systems!" she said to Numbuh Three.**

**Numbuh Three smiles and responds back "Yeah!" They both ran out of the room.**

**Meanwhile… "Shield levels at 20!" Numbuh 450 heard as he leads his troops to the front of the Moonbase where the attackers were coming from. **

**"Come on! Move it! We don't have much time left!" Numbuh 450 tells them. The troops got in positions and waited for the attack.**

**Back at the Main System Room… Numbuhs 401 and Three are running to the main computer.**

**"So, Numbuh 401 what do you think triggered the shield levels to drop?" Numbuh Three asks Numbuh 401 while running there. **

**"I don't know it could had been anything, but I hope it just wasn't what I think it was" Numbuh 401 said with a worried look.**

**"And… what is that?" Numbuh Three asks her. Numbuh 401 stops and looks at her with a serious face.**

**"A traitor" she tells Numbuh Three. Numbuh Three looks shocked as they ran up to the big door that leads into the main computer.**

**"But Numbuh 401 who will betray the Kids Next Door?" Numbuh Three asks her as Numbuh 401 types on the panel and the door opens up.**

**"Well… since you won't remember this anyways I will tell you, I think the traitor is…" Numbuh 401 start to tell Numbuh Three when someone interrupts her.**

**"Me" someone said out of nowhere. They both look and see Numbuh 402 pointing a weapon at them.**

**"Numbuh 402?! He is the traitor!?" Numbuh Three screams out in shock. **

**"Yes, Numbuh 402 is the traitor" Numbuh 401 said slowly while glaring at him.**

**"But he- but you- what the hell is going on here?!!!" Numbuh Three shouts out in confusion. Numbuh 402 comes closer to the girls.**

**"I will tell you whats going on Numbuh Three" Numbuh 402 said to her. "You see I had planned this ever since I first saw the flaw of this organization" he says and walks back and forth looking at them.**

**"Flaw? What flaw?" she asks him even more confused on what the hell he is talking about.**

**"Numbuh 402 saw our supreme leader, Numbuh 362, got decommissioned and he really liked her. When Numbuh 450 was sworn in as the new supreme leader by the game of TAG, he vowed to destroy this organization once and for all" Numbuh 401 explains to her.**

**"But why?" she asks him.**

**"BECAUSE! Numbuh 450 is a jerk! He was SO mean to me and never treated me right! Decommissioning our officers and members is wrong! Especially decommissioning the best sector in the whole Kids Next Door! And that is the flaw of this organization!" Numbuh 402 shouts out angrily.**

**"Numbuh 402, I told you this before and I will tell you again! No organization can not have flaws! Every single organization has flaws! That's what makes it special from others! So quit being a baby and stop this nonsense at once!" Numbuh 401 yells at him.**

**"You shut up Numbuh 401! You don't understand! You never did! I don't even know why I told you this in the first place!" he yells back at Numbuh 401.**

**"Because I was your best friend… I was your only friend… That's why! Have you forgotten our friendship?!" Numbuh 401 screams at him with tears coming out of her eyes. Numbuh 402 looks at her and walks up to her. They both hug each other. She looks at him in the eyes. "Why are you doing this? Tell me why!" **

**Numbuh 402 looks away and replies back "because… I love you Tracy and I don't want to ever forget you!" Numbuh 401 or Tracy looks shocked and surprised.**

**"You-You love me??" she asks him.**

**"Yes, I love you… I had a crush on you ever since we met. When you stood up for me in front of the others when they were teasing me. I love you ever since" he tells her. Numbuh Three watches with tears in her eyes because it reminds her of Wally and her.**

**"I… I… love you also Josh…" she said and kisses him on the lips.**

**"Me too and that's why I have to do this… I am sorry… Tracy…" he replies back with tears coming out.**

**"Do wha-?" but Numbuh 401 didn't have time to respond as Numbuh 402 fired the weapon into her.**

**"I love you… Tracy…" he says as she falls to the floor with a shock face unconscious. Numbuh Three watches in shock as Numbuh 402 kisses her and gets up from the floor.**

**"You… You… bastard!! How can you kill her like that!? Especially when she told you she loves you also!" Numbuh Three screams at him angrily. **

**"I had to… she knew too much…" he tells Numbuh Three as he approaches her with the weapon. **

**"Wha-What are you going to do now? Kill me also?" Numbuh Three asks him and backs away slowly. **

**"No! Of course not! Your Numbuh Three! Part of Sector V, one of the best sectors! Your also one of the cutest operative! Hehe" he said while getting closer to her.**

**"Aww… thanks… Hey wait! You can't fool me! You're trying to trick me!" She blushes and then shouts angrily back at him.**

**"Damn, well… I tried, but I knew you were smarter than most people think. Oh well, I guess I have to kill you also then" he said and charges up the weapon. **

**"What?! You just said before you wouldn't kill me!" she protested.**

**"That was before my trick didn't work on you" he responds and points the weapon at her. "Goodbye Numbuh Three… I always did like you"**

**Suddenly, the Moonbase was hit causing Numbuh 402 to fall forward face first on the ground, but not before pulling the trigger. Numbuh Three jumps into the main room as the laser passes underneath her. The laser bounces around and went toward Numbuh 401 who was trying to get up from the floor.**

**Numbuh 401 looks up and said "Oh crap…" The laser hits him and he falls on the floor unconscious dropping the weapon also. **

**Numbuh Three gets up from the floor and looks at him "That's what you get for killing someone you loved!"**

**"Shields at 0! Warning! Warning! The Moonbase is now vulnerable to attacks! Warning! Moonbase is being boarded!!" the main computer said. Numbuh Three rushes to the controls and looks at the control panel.**

**"Which button do I press?! There's like sooo many buttons!!" she shouts out while looking at the panel. She finds a red button covered in glass with the words "Emergency Escape Button." She looked up and is shocked at what she sees. Outside through the window are many KND's ships and Father's ships battling one another. There were also many explosions in space caused by the battles.**

**"This… This is Horrible!!" Numbuh Three shouts out while watching the battles.**

**"Hey! Kid! Get away from there!" someone yells at her from behind.**

**She turns around and sees a group of adults wearing high tech suits aiming their weapons at her.**

**"Uh oh…" she quickly turns around and hits the red button breaking the glass with her sleeves.**

**"HEY! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" they start charging while shooting at her.**

**"Emergency Escape Activated! Please stay seated in your seat and enjoy the flight!" the main computer said. **

**"Enjoy the flight??" Kuki said while confused as the doors closed behind her. The alarm rings as everything in the room starts to change. Seatbelts came out and locked her in the seat as flight equipments start replacing the controls. Kuki grabs the wheel as the room starts shaking as it detaches from Moonbase. **

**"Autopilot engaged! Destination Planet Earth" the computer said as the ship starts moving toward Earth.**

**"Whoa! That was weird!" Kuki shouts out as the seatbelt detaches. She looks behind at the Moonbase sadly.**

**"Well… at least I escaped" she said and looks out at the front as her ship approaches Earth slowly. Just as she said that, the plane shakes again.**

**"Warning! Enemies ships on your tail! Advice to shake them off!" the computer tells Kuki as she grabs the wheel.**

**"All right, but how?" she asks the computer. Her ship was hit again as enemies ships fly past her while firing at her.**

**"Warning! Warning! Hull at 50!" the computer tells Kuki.**

**Kuki pushes some buttons as her ship fires back destroying some of them that were coming back.**

**"Woot!" she cheered but then she was hit again. She fires back at them.**

**"Hull at 20 !" she heard as she destroys some more ships. However, they were too many of them as she was hit by a big one causing her ship to go down.**

**"Destination to Earth, 20 miles and closing" she heard as she saw one of the big ships starts charging up ready to literally tear through her ship.**

**"Come on! Come on! Move faster!!" she tells the ship as she look at Earth and the big charging gun.**

**"10 miles…" she heard as the big ship finishes charging and ready to fire at her.**

**"5 miles…" she heard as she ducks as the big ship fires at her. There was a huge flash as the laser just barely misses her as her ship approaches the Earth's atmosphere. **

**"Warning! Warning! Activate the landing gears!" the computer tells Kuki as she looks out front and notices her ship falling down really fast.**

**"Oh crap…" she said as she screams as her ship hits the ground. The last thing she saw was her necklace in front of her glowing which she thought was only her imagination.**

**Author's Note: Whoa! One intense chapter right there! Review please!**


	3. Who is that guy?

**Disclaimer: Never will I own KND; it belongs to Mr. Warburton and his group!**

**A/N: Wow, anyways I think the best way for me to finish a story fast and update it faster is by working on new chapters instead of getting stuck on old chapters trying to decide what to write. I also was working on one story instead of many stories so I won't get confused and get writer's block. Well, I hope this system works. Here is Chapter Three! Oh yeah changed the summary!**

**Anyways, last time was one long chapter so I will try to make this chapter shorter. So did Kuki survive that crash or she went to heaven? Why did her necklace glow? Read and find out!**

**Summary: Four years ago, Father and his Adult's armies succeeded in destroying the KND organization using the Adult's new secret weapon. One KND operative, Kuki Sanban, escaped the Adult's attack and went into hiding. Now four years later, she emerges out of hiding and tries to undo what the Adults did four years ago. With the help of some old friends and secret Rainbow Monkey powers, can she fix the horrible past? 1/362 2/5 2/3/4**

**Final Day**

**Chapter Three**

**Who is that guy?**

**"Kuki? Kuki? Wake up!" someone shakes her. Kuki opens her eyes and sees… **

**"Wally? Is that really you?" she asks the person while hoping it was him. He smiles and nods back.**

**She hugs her tightly as she tells him "Oh Wally! I am soooo glad to see you!! I thought I would never see you again!"**

**Wally hugs her back and said "Yeah me too. I miss you so much Kuki!"**

**Kuki with tears coming down and said to him "I miss you also Wally… a lot. Promise me you would never leave me again"**

**Wally smiles and kisses her "I promise you Kuki, but if we ever are separated just remember use the necklace I gave you to find me"**

**Kuki wipes away her tears and smiles back "I will always remember that"**

**"I know you will Kuki… I know you will" Wally tells her as they hug each other. Kuki closes her eyes while lying on his chest.**

**Kuki opens her eyes and Wally isn't there, but instead she is back in her crashed ship lying on the floor.**

**"It was… just a dream?" she said and looks sadly down at the floor. "Wally… I miss you so much… that it hurts so badly" she said while getting up from the floor. **

**"Ow… my head" Kuki said and then climbs out of her ship. Kuki looks up into the sky and is terrified at what she sees. The normal beautiful sky blue sky is now replaced with a black sky that almost looked like the Negaverse's world. "Wh-What happened?" she asks herself while looking around. **

**Everywhere she looks she sees ruins of houses, stores and other places. She walks around looking at everything and stumbles onto something big. She looks up and sees Sector V's treehouse all torn down and destroyed. She found out she had stumbled over the KND sign that was suppose to be on top of the treehouse. **

**Her eyes get really big "no… it can't be" she said while stepping backwards. "No…" she said softly in disbelief.**

**A big huge TV turns on showing Father on the screen, "Yes! The Kids Next Door are finally defeated! Adults can finally rule the world without stupid kids rebelling against them!" Father laughs as the screen shows different KND sectors being attacked and destroyed. "Kids will finally learn that Adults should and will always rule over them!!" Father shouts in triumph. Kuki watches as the screens shows many kids in handcuffs being lead down to scary buildings that looks like concentration camps. **

**"Hey! You! You should be in handcuffs!" someone shouts at Kuki. Kuki looks behind her and sees adult patrol guards with strange big glowing guns. Kuki runs the other way as they starts to chase her. She runs and jumps over things along the way. Just as it seems she will get away, she trips over a rock and falls down on the floor. She starts to get up from the floor when lasers shoot past her and she ducks down while scared to get up.**

**"Eep!" she said while lying flat on the floor as the lasers pass by on top of her. **

**"Aha! Got you now little girl!" the patrol guard said evilly. Kuki hears the gun being charged up as she closes her eyes. Her rainbow monkey necklace starts to glow as the laser was shot toward her. She opens her eyes because she felt no shock or impact of the laser.**

**"What the?" the patrol guard said while shocked. "Which one is her?" another patrol guard asks the other patrol guards. Kuki then hears "ahh!! Not in the face! Pow! Bam!" She looks up and sees _herself_ beating up the patrol guards. **

**"Who-Who are you?" she asks while scared. The Clone Kuki in front of her doesn't answer but just motions for her to leave. Kuki looks and sees a bunch of patrol guards are coming toward her. Kuki looks at the Clone Kuki and runs away. While running away, she looks back and she sees herself fighting them. One of the lasers hit the Clone Kuki and she disappears into thin air.**

**"Whoa, that is too weird" Kuki said while running away. Kuki runs and runs until she couldn't any more and falls on the floor panting out of breath. "Can't… run… anymore… Must… rest… on… floor…" she said between each breath. Suddenly she hears footsteps, but she is too tired to move. She silently prays to herself that it wasn't the patrol guards. Sadly it was another of the adult patrol team searching for kids to take to the prisons. As their footsteps get closer, she hopes they won't spot her. Again luck just wasn't on her side, they spots her and starts to run toward her.**

**"Hey little girl!" one of them shouts at her advancing toward her.**

_I AM not a LITTLE GIRL!! I am a TEENAGER!! Even though I don't want to be it! SHEESH! GET IT RIGHT!_

**Kuki tries to get up but one of the patrol guards grabs her arm tightly. **

"**Your not going anywhere girl!" he said holding onto her arm so tightly that it starts hurting her.**

"**Let go! You're hurting my arm!" she screams trying to break free from his grasp.**

"**Not going to happen! I am bringing you right to prison!" he tells her and pulls her along.**

"**No!! Let me go!!!" she screams struggling against the adult.**

"**Let her go" someone said out of nowhere. Kuki looks and sees someone standing there in the dark. **

**The patrol guard looks at him and answers him back "Yeah, right! Like I will listen to you!" To the other guards, "Get him!!" **

**The three guards surround the person ready to strike him. The person steps out of the dark and smirks at them. They all charge at him, but he dodged all of the punches and kicks. He did a back flip and kicks one of the guards away. He jumps in front of another one and trips him with his foot. The other guard starts shooting at him, but he dodged the shots. **

**The lead guard and Kuki watches as the mysterious person knocks out the other guard also. All three of the guards lay on the ground groaning in pain as the person advances on the guard holding Kuki. The lead patrol guard lets go of Kuki and runs away like a chicken. The other three guards get up and follows their leader. Kuki stays on the floor watching all of the patrol guards fleeing like chickens. Then she turns and looks at the person advancing toward her.**

"**Are you okay?" he asks her and offers his hand to her. She nods her head and takes his hand. He pulls her up from the ground. **

"**Thank you" Kuki tells him while smiling.**

**He smiles back and replies back "Your welcome" He turns and walks away.**

"**Wait! Who… are you?" she questions him.**

**He looks back at her and answers "I will tell you in our next encounter, for now just remember me by the person who saved your butt" Then he walks away as she watches him walks away and disappears into the smoke.**

"**Who is he? The way he fights look very familiar, but I can't seem to remember who fights like him" she said to herself.**

"**Psst!" she hears and turns and sees a teen girl motioning for her to follow. "Come on this way!" the girl tells her and runs off. Kuki follows her, but looks back while smiling.**

_Whoever he is, I will probably find out later._

**Then Kuki continues following the strange girl even though Kuki doesn't know where she is going.**

**A/N: Sooo… who do you think the boy that saved Kuki is? How did Kuki clone herself and how come she didn't know she could do that? Maybe you will find out in the next chapter! Review!**


End file.
